


More Than Words

by DreamWings231, KatcadeCascade (DreamWings231)



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deaf Character, Developing Friendships, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Apocalypse, just vibing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/DreamWings231, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/KatcadeCascade
Summary: “Is there no,” Josh pauses, second guessing the use of his tongue. He tries again with his hands, ‘Do the teachers know sign?’Veronica passes the message but Josh easily sees the flicker of frustration in her eyes.“I’m afraid not,” Principal Burr replied with smile that showed off no sincerity.He turns to Veronica, ‘Who does know ASL?’The cheerleader has an unhappy smile, ‘Victoria and I know the most. Other cheerleaders know the basics.’-Basically: AU where Josh Wheeler is partially deaf after a hunting accident.Oh and he joins the cheerleaders.
Comments: 92
Kudos: 427





	1. is not the words i want to hear from you

**Author's Note:**

> Look, idk where this is going. So far just pre-apocalypse stuff for right now. Just some character interactions.
> 
> I don't have much expertise on ASL, just to disclose. I just thought of this idea and went for it. Most of it will be short drabbles. 
> 
> Title is from the Daybreak soundtrack, More Than words by Extreme.

On the first day of his new school, Josh Wheeler had the usual paranoia and nervousness. There was the whole new kid situation, him being a plain transfer from Canada and then there’s the quick thought of ‘everyone is hot’ as he rushes over to the principal’s office.

The California heat is nothing compared to the two girls waiting outside the office door.

The blonde one approaches him with a bright smile and with a little wave of her hand.

“Hello!” She greets then she moves her hand slowly, hesitantly, to match her words. “My name is Sam Dean.”

Sam’s eyes flickered from her hands, to the girl besides her, then to Josh with a smile becoming wobbly.

The other girl, a cheerleader by the looks of her uniform, introduces herself, “I’m Veronica Meres. You’re Josh, yes? Principal Burr asked me to interpret for you.”

True to her words, her hand movements are precise, practiced, but also informal for time and energy.

“Yeah, I’m Josh,” he nods, signing the words he can no longer hear.

It’s a bit of a rocky process since the accident.

Months of this new way of living without music, verbal words, any other sounds. Sign language was always an early learned skilled but lip-reading is very new for him. He has to rely on that now that his hearing has muddled down into almost complete silence.

Almost.

That’s a privilege he’s still learned to cherish.

A thick fog or blockage prevents the average amount of noise but on rare occasions an extreme level can reach his sense.

Mom <strike>says</strike> _writes_ to him that at least he doesn’t hear the blaring horns of slow freeway traffic.

He hopes that he still pronounces his words accurately.

The girls give him kind smiles again. Sam’s appears wider while Veronica treats it all as not a big deal.

Sam opens the office door after a knock and presuming a “Come in!”

Principal Burr has a polite, patient smile as he waits for Josh to take a seat but the girls remain standing to the side. Veronica deliberately stands in a spot where Josh can easily see her hands as Principal Burr begins some introduction and greeting about the school and how change can be challenging but good.

Josh notices that while Principal Burr’s speaking is evenly paced, he doesn’t bother a glance at Veronica or wait for her to catch up with his speech.

At some point Josh is sure the principal is talking about prohibition of nuts. A glance over to Veronica confirms with her signing _‘no peanut November every day.’_

Sam’s furrowed and annoyed face expresses the students’ sentiment.

“I have asked Sam Dean here to help integrate you to the school,” Principal Burr gestures to girls. “Veronica Meres on the other hand shares only a few classes with you and another student with deafness.”

“Is there no,” Josh pauses, second guessing the use of his tongue. He tries again with his hands, _‘Do the teachers know sign?’_

Veronica passes the message but Josh easily sees the flicker of frustration in her eyes.

“I’m afraid not,” Principal Burr replied with smile that showed off no sincerity.

It wasn’t sheepish or apologetic. It was a type of smile Josh has seen already.

A couple of his teachers in his last school gave him that smile, one of relief, knowing that their sudden complicated student will be someone else’s case to deal with.

They didn’t want to help him but they didn’t want to come off as useless. Just let Josh adapt on his own because he’s leaving Canada soon, we don’t have to adjust to his needs right now, it’ll be unnecessary.

Josh is sure he accidentally scoffed. He quickly turns it into a cough when Principal Burr narrows his eyes.

He turns to Veronica, _‘Who does know ASL?’_

The cheerleader has an unhappy smile, _‘Victoria and I know the most. Other cheerleaders know the basics.’_

_‘You won’t be embarrassed to be seen with me?’_ Josh has to ask. He is not prepared to be caught in any unfortunate situation where a new student follows a pretty cheerleader around, partially deaf or not.

_‘Don’t follow me to practice,’_ she warns teasingly, winking.

Principal Burr dismisses them all for the day, wishing Josh a good day but Josh still has his doubts as he walks with the girls down the hallway where the typical jocks knock down the typical nerds.

Josh knows it won’t be long for him to be hitting the floor.

He notices how most passing students greet Sam with an out stretched hand or a gentle nudge on her shoulder. For Veronica, the cheerleaders and jocks send their group a questioning glance. The cheerleaders don’t look surprise though, likely the first people to learn about the new kid’s main tick.

Sam, the self-proclaimed human sorting hat, continues the conversation to the best of everyone’s ability. It feels a little slow and unbalanced in a way but they’re trying their best.

More often than not, Veronica interprets Sam’s flowery words and sarcasm into the cheerleader’s flair of a certain sharpness and bluntness that doesn’t sugarcoat how school social order is as mean as ever.

_‘Don’t be fooled,’ _Veronica smirks. _‘All pretty girls have sharp nails.’_

_‘Threat or warning?’ _Josh blinks with wide eyes.

Sure Sam has clearly caught his attention and his heart’s all a fluttered but it’s a pain in the ass to just stare at her lips and try to focus on the words and not her lip stick.

He’s listening, he really is, but he can’t quite interpret Sam’s cadence or inflection when she calls him a challenge. The interested look on her face sends high hopes to the boy though.

Veronica lightly swats at his arm, _‘I can’t be there for you all the time. Do you trust Sam for her looks or her skill?’_

This is the situation that Josh feared honestly, being voiceless with no help or friends.

He feels a small spark or connection with Sam but as he fumbles with his words he is less and less certain if he should seek out that curiosity to be by Sam’s side.

Veronica on the other hand, even with the tension and wariness of her cheerleader status, is a granted secured communication. It’s safe and less intimidating despite status quo.

Also he kind of wants to meet this Victoria girl.

He’s not the only one on his boat of silence.

Finally Josh answers, _‘You. I might need you more.’_ He turns to Sam, expressing all his gratitude as he signs, “Thank you Sam. Um, when I need help I will ask you or um maybe,” Josh just knows his voice is cracking. Wincing, he looks to Veronica who’s suppressing a laugh from the looks of it. 

“I get it Josh,” Sam assures and there’s a slightest sigh of relief that Josh hopes he misreads. “I’m sorry I’m not the best person to help but Veronica and Victoria?”

When targeted with a raised brow, the cheerleader tapped her chin, thinking intensely for a bit then gives them both a shrug.

That’s not completely reassuring, Josh thinks. Veronica sends him a flashy smile and a double thumbs up.

Yet this is the best worst case scenario as Veronica signs him to follow him further down the hall where a group of cheerleaders are hanging out.

Josh sends one last nervous smile to Sam and she gestures him to go ahead, grinning encouragingly.

With a wave goodbye, Josh leaves Sam and takes some measured steps over to Veronica and the cheerleaders.

Of course, none of them are impressed with his style of clothes or nervousness as introductions are made, all in sign to Josh’s relief.

Only one of them stares at him with no judgement, the only one with steady hands that matches Veronica’s skill.

_‘Partially deaf?’ _Victoria Lecher questions.

“Yep,” Josh can’t help but pop the affirmative, quickly signing along. “I had a hunting accident a few months ago, so yeah.”

He has practiced signing and speaking that exact line to his doctors or anyone else who needs to know. Explaining that to Mom’s side of the family results in instant pity and babying.

There’s no pity in Victoria’s eyes, just accepting the answer, processing it.

_‘Your ASL is good,’_ she notes, sending him a suspicious look.

A little embarrassed, he signs only, _‘I was on a morning special for a Canada kids show when I was younger. I just kept learning.’_

Victoria tilts her head a little, looking him up and down with a ghost of a smile in her pursed lips. _‘If you keep up with me, you can stay around.’_

The cheerleader click was never Josh’s first choice but out of everything else in Glendale High School, Sam Dean included, this was the best decision he has ever made.

It’s also his worst decision too.


	2. it's not that i want you not to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hoyles being fucking Hoyles.
> 
> Because of course he's that douchy and it's easy to write him as a one dimensional bully for some chapters.

It’s a weird adjustment to school.

Having headphones constantly in his ears help though, keeps other people away.

Well everyone but the Glendale cheer squad. They don’t bother to go with his little front, just signs to him about homework and stuff. Only Victoria and Veronica have the guts, or at least his trust, to straightforward pluck the plugs out.

Josh supposes the quirks of being on friendly terms with the cheerleaders are that there’s at least one in his classes. He’s lucky that he share biology class with both Veronica and Victoria. 

_‘Why not hearing aids?’ _Victoria signs from across the classroom.

_‘Moving and insurance and too expensive,’ _Josh adds together.

His mom has already taken the job before the accident occurred. At the time there was no need to check on any of the health insurance that apparently does not cover Josh’s recent disability.

_‘That’s fucked up.’_

A soundless huff exits Josh’s mouth, unnoticed by Ms. Crumble whose deep into reading her power point on insects’ ecosystem.

_‘Yes, that is my review on the American health system.’_

Victoria has a wicked grin and dead looking eyes, _‘Trust me. It is worse than you know.’_

Josh does not want to pry into those cans of worms. Veronica, sitting beside Victoria as always, has been reading their exchange and there’s that frustrated look again. The same one about how adults are very unhelpful.

Now he wouldn’t go that far.

Ms. Crumble has the forethought of having power points or writing on the board. Other teachers do the same for their lectures but Josh knows it’ll never be enough for him and Victoria.

A few teachers would be forgetful to their cases, saying important facts when facing the board or accidentally hiding their mouths when saying book pages and whatnot. It doesn’t help that he’s still amateur at lip-reading.

Josh makes sure to sit next to a cheerleader for those teachers.

It’s just his only hope to remain a C student.

Then somehow along the way he shares his notes with Demi Anderson, head cheerleader.

She’s fierce and scary and the most reluctant when Josh as no other option but to ask her for math notes. It’s also a poor idea since her notes are half hazard and incorrect.

When she takes a look at his notebook and homework, she simply drags him over to the cheerleaders’ lunch table and makes him copy his answers onto her worksheet.

It’s anticlimactic honestly as Josh writes and erases his mistakes, at least attempting to get it right for his sake.

Veronica peeks over his shoulders, “Demi, he’s not even good at this.”

“If I get someone smarter, the teacher will definitely be suspicious,” Demi explained, “but Josh doesn’t mind right?”

Her wide smile is greeted with Josh’s deadpan face. He signs, _‘She took my skateboard. Until I get it back, she’s getting only one right answer.’_

_‘You sure you want to go down that path?’ _Veronica quirks an eyebrow but at least she’s not snitching about Josh’s sabotage.

Or it’s probably because she actually notices that he’s writing down his steps and only half appear to be the wrong answers.

_‘What’s the worst that could happen?’ _Josh dares.

He’s aware of the cheerleader’s mean streaks, snapping at the Kardashian fans’ fake rich looks, shoving nerds away from the girl’s gym locker rooms, or blocking “Nice Guys” trying to get a pity fuck.

Victoria had to explain that one to him. Something about even the most innocent looking or well-intentioned guys can be just as dick-ish as jocks like Hoyles.

Well no, Jaden Hoyles is the absolute worst.

Take now for example.

“Hello bitches!” The jock that’s been held back for three years clamors over, slamming his hands on the table and wedging his ass into the narrow space between Demi and Miryam.

It’s very uncomfortable as the dude just ignores all the glares sent into his head and instead lets his hands slide up Demi’s arms, aiming for her chest.

Demi instinctively elbows Hoyles in the gut and Josh can perfectly imagine the “Oomph!” of despair.

Apparently he must have let out a laugh because the jock’s anger is instant on him.

Hoyles stands up and stomps over to Josh. He can barely read the words off of his furious sneer and gritted teeth. “So you’re the bitches’ bitch of the month.”

“Dude, just leave,” Josh says and hopes that his voice conveys the confidence and stubbornness he knows he does not have.

He admits that his reluctance to actually verbalize his words is out of fear that he’s stumbling over them without truly knowing what he sounds like.

Because no matter what he says, he is so sure that he’ll always be some loser.

Now he’s just a loser that can’t hear the bite of bullies’ words. Yet the angry faces, the tremble in their muscles that can overpower any strength Josh has gained from hunting and even just seeing Hoyles’ mouth just open and close, Josh gets that terrible feeling in his chest that is just as painful as a punch.

He reads off of Hoyles’ anger, feeling the heat of the words, “You ain’t real shit just because you’re the hoe’s plaything. I bet Vicky is real excited at the idea of making a silent porno with you. I just know she’ll fake an orgasm and you’d never know it.”

On the other side of the table, Victoria looks ready to throw punches.

“Stop!” Josh rises up and his hands move out of habit.

“Ooh,” Hoyles coos and then makes random hand motions that mean absolutely nothing but it ends with his middle fingers up, “Did you get that, mime?”

There’s a liquid flame running through his body, just like the beginnings of Angelica Green’s signature chemical fires. Josh wants to just punch the stupid grin off of Hoyles’ face but ultimately that means damaging his hands, his only way of speaking.

Josh lets that anger build up and suddenly there’s a Guillermo Del Toro movie in his head, specifically a scene that inspires him to slowly hold up a hand and start finger spelling.

_‘F U C K Y O U.’ _Josh slowly signs for all of the cheerleaders to see.

In his side vision, he sees them burst into giggles but Josh just watches Hoyles’ anger turn into frustration as he’s the butt end of an inside joke.

The jock makes the move to smack Josh’s hand but he quickly backs away, still signing, _‘D U M B A S S H O L E F U C K E R.’_

“You think you’re so cute, huh?!” Hoyles seethes and oh shit, Josh does not have any more brilliant ideas.

It is flight or fight time and everyone knows Josh’s answer as he turns and starts to run out of the cafeteria. At the door, he risks a glance over and steadies himself on the handle. It appears he missed something important and loud happened.

Hoyles must have made the move to chase after him, likely able to catch him, but apparently the jock tripped over a skateboard with three crowns etched on.

Josh looks to Demi who wears her signature mean girl smile.

_‘Run,’_ she sends over with a wink.

Josh doesn’t waste a second and takes off before the jock could scramble back onto his feet.

With the extra time and distance, lunch ends with Josh’s body not punched or kicked upon.

After hiding in the boy’s bathroom, Josh stealthily makes it to his next class, coincidentally with Demi.

She’s not paying him any attention when he notices his forgotten backpack is at the seat next to her. His skateboard is also tucked underneath the chair.

He takes his seat with a little nod in thanks which is promptly ignored. When he opens his binder, he finds a golden ring linked into the binder rings.

This time he catches Demi glancing over as he slides the ring on. It’s a perfect fit.

Before Josh could offer up any words to describe the warmth and surprise taken up in his heart, Demi subtly signs, _‘You’re welcome.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From canon, I think it's safe to say that Josh is terrible at lip-reading, like from the homecoming scene with Wesley. But here, he is slightly better at it. Just enough to guess the shittiness that's coming out of Hoyles' mouth.
> 
> Victoria would probably be significantly better at lip-reading. Her focus chapters will further develop Josh's insight on her and I hope you'll all love her! 
> 
> Also I'm still not over the Shape of Water.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. how easy it would be to show me how you feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I having a fun time? Yes.
> 
> Do I know where I'm going? Maybe!

Josh cannot be anymore clearer when he says that he hates the mall.

There were no big malls or outlets in his small hometown, practically everything is small compared to Glendale really, so it’s more than evident on how uncomfortable and awkward Josh stands around the entrance lobby.

He didn’t want to be there looking like a hopeless loner, only bugged by free sample employees that didn’t take no for an answer, but here he is.

A hand grabs the greenish jelly sample out of his hands and tossed into the nearest trash can.

Victoria’s sharp frown and sharp nails are in his face. _‘You lost hearing, not smell. That thing is fucking gross.’_

_‘It was free,’_ Josh meekly replied and only he can communicate _meekness _of all things through sign with his unsure shrug.

The cheerleader just gives him a look, one that Josh has been accustomed to since the beginning of this companionship. Victoria has been a dominate factor in his time at school, just signing with him about random shit.

It’s likely that she wanted another person to sign with, Josh guesses.

Their main and only interpreter, Veronica, is great and all, actually helping Josh around school or with teachers not making much of an effort to help him, but there’s still a weird feeling of being totally dependent onto one person.

Don’t take it wrong, it’s not a pride thing but a freedom thing.

He didn’t totally realize it until Victoria vented out her frustrations after a cheer practice.

She signed about how an interpreter’s help is not a constant thing, Veronica or not, because it’s rare for her to find other people who know ASL.

Then there are times where some people disregard her entirely in a conversation and only focus on the interpreter.

Josh can’t imagine how she lived like that for years but from his months’ worth of experience, he’s starting to understand.

Which kind of leads him here, invited to the mall by Victoria.

Her in her pretty and flashy clothing and him in not-so-nice clothing.

Still, it takes an extrovert to drag an introvert out of their comfort zone.

That being said, Josh feels super out of his comfort zone when Victoria drags him into a clothing shop.

_‘Why?’_ He grumpily asks, begging with his eyes to convince her out of any sort of scheme.

Victoria’s smile rivals a brainstorming Angelica, _‘You moved to C A but your clothes still belong in Canada.’ _

Josh’s comfy and warm long sleeves shirt agrees with that description.

_‘I don’t like shopping,’_ he excuses himself.

_‘This is why we are here,’ _Victoria draws a circle in the air, framing Josh and his autumn-winter ready clothes. _‘You will die without me.’_

_‘Is that a promise?’_

The boy just gets clothes tossed onto his head as a response and then a helpful shove into the changing room.

Great just great, he’s a cheerleaders’ dress up doll for the day.

The victorious smirk of Victoria is the devil and angel on his shoulder when he’s at the cashier.

At least his babysitting money can cover the clothes he does end up purchasing. He aims for simply and practical style but Victoria’s choice picks end up in the shopping bags as well.

_‘It’s to help your silhouette, balances your tall legs with your shoulders,’_ Victoria explains, making him do a turnaround in his current outfit.

He has to admit the he looks good in a faux silk v neck. Trying to hide his satisfied and surprised smile was fruitless by the fifth outfit Victoria put on him.

_‘Did you practice those signs just for me?’_ He teases.

Josh catches the jacket thrown at him, a black bomber that adds a certain casual punk vibe to the classiness.

_‘I’ve watched Queer Eye,’_ Victoria lets out the tiniest of giggles, something Josh wishes they could both hear. _‘I gotta make Tan proud.’_

He doesn’t know who that is yet look on his face tells Victoria just that. Intuition warns him that they’re going to watch this Queer Eye show and he has no choice.

Following Victoria’s lead hasn’t led Josh astray as of yet, not that he doubts her. Come to think about it, Victoria and the other cheerleaders haven’t been particularly mean or callous to him. If anything their complaints were of his clothes, something that Victoria has now adjusted, and his hair.

Josh really hopes that Victoria doesn’t do anything about his hair.

It’s his last shield on appearing normal.

After all, it hides the aftermath of the accident.

Josh catches himself fixing his hair, making sure that the long strands he’s been growing perfectly covers his left ear. A glance at Victoria shows that she’s not suspicious at all, thankfully distracted by the smell of an ice cream stand.

Alright, panic and insecurities scare aborted.

Well for a few seconds at least because suddenly there’s a harsh tug on his arm and he’s slammed to the ground.

He recognizes the fucking blue Leatherman jackets before seeing the rapid movement of Hoyles opening and closing his damn mouth.

The jock is pointing at his ears, likely bragging about his stealth skilled on a deaf kid. The other football players, Wesley Fists, Turbo Pokashi and a few nameless lackeys holler and jeer mockingly.

A sickened feeling jumps around in Josh’s gut, humiliated and silent at the ordeal.

He’s ready to scramble to his feet and run, bags worth of good memories already forgotten and spilled over from the onslaught of horrible judgement.

Then Victoria is pushing Hoyles back and Josh has half a thought to worry about her hands, the thing she needs most to _speak_.

He shouldn’t doubt the hands of a cheerleader because when Hoyles spits at her, lips pursed to hiss “mutes’, Victoria fucking jabs at his throat.

Josh barely sees the nails’ puncture marks before Hoyles is holding his throat, stumbling backwards and with none of his fellow teammates supporting him, the adult highschooler trips backwards over his own feet and collides with a trashcan, falling to his ass.

Never before has sweet karma and victory washed over Josh Wheeler, no successful hunting and tracking trip can compare and that’s saying a lot for his Canadian soul.

Victoria marches back to Josh, outstretching a hand. One of her nails look chipped.

Maybe he really shouldn’t be concerned over her hands. He still wants to treat them with gentleness but that’s out of the window when her grip is strong and secures, likely the results of being a cheerleader.

Once standing, she gives him a smile that the opposite of sharp, of the fierceness or rage. It’s kind and assuring.

_‘Grab your bags,’_ she points to the forgotten clothes,_ ‘we’re going to watch Netflix.’_

Josh feels his chest jitter, realizing it is surprised laughter that has made its way out. He wants to sign a thank you but his hands move to sign, _‘I’m not sure if I will like what you pick.’_

Victoria rolls her eyes because of course she does.

Nonetheless, Josh proceeds to gather his belongings. By then the jocks have thankfully filed out.

Well, all but one.

Wesley Fists brings over the shopping bag that landed furthest away. The blank look on his face is a kin to a certain type of unsure nervousness Josh has associated to people who realized too late that Josh is deaf.

It’s the regret in his eyes, the tightness in his throat as Wesley wordless hands over the bag. No real apology but this is probably the closest to it.

Josh spots Turbo Bro Jock over Wesley’s shoulder, calling out for him.

Wesley doesn’t give Josh a parting glance, simply heading back to his friend.

And for Josh, he does the same, returning to Victoria’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. is all you have to do to make it real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vaguely recall a video of a two girls at a concert, one was signing the lyrics for the other. It was very wholesome.

He doesn’t know how it happens.

He swears.

Josh just needed to ask Victoria some questions about class but it was after school so the only logical place was the sport’s field.

In the back of his head, he remembers Veronica’s _‘don’t follow me to practice’_ but it can’t be that dangerous or lethal for him to seek them out right?

So he hopes to get there before he interrupts their practice but already the girls have finished stretches and are doing choreography exercises. It’s the typical cheerleader stuff one would expect, some simple dance moves to doing flips into the air.

It’s kind of cool to watch.

When he was a kid he thought doing back flips and summersaults in the air were like a super power or at least like a power ranger.

Josh remembers attempted to so cartwheels during his summer trips with his dad. How he tried to do a hand stand with his dad helping him balance by holding his ankles and joking that he’s a bat in Canada. With all of his hunting skills, he had a decent amount of strength and dexterity to uphold his own body. Then lugging fire wood and hiking up snowy mountains definitely boosted his endurance.

Those were fun times.

He accidentally stays to watch longer than he thought when Victoria spots him. She waves him over during her water break.

_‘Caught you stalking,’_ Victoria shakes her head disappointingly, _‘I had hopes you weren’t creepy.’_

_‘I’m not!’ _Josh hastily defends, half worried she’s serious and half playing along, _‘If I were, you won’t find me.’_

The cheerleader pinches his arm.

Josh rolls his eyes, ready to just be a good C student and ask a homework question but yet again his eyes are distracted to the other cheerleaders, _no_ not in that way, but in the way they dance around to someone’s Bluetooth set.

Again, no _not in that way_, even if his eyes trail up the girls’ thighs to the swing of their skirts.

Victoria pinches him again, harsher.

_‘Why join when you can’t hear music?’_ Josh finds himself signing, with a twinge of regret if it’s too insensitive.

She gives him an insulted look, crossing her arms, meaning that her hands are still, unwilling to converse with him.

Yeah, he deserves that.

_‘Sorry’,_ Josh shamefully apologizes.

For the short time that he spends with her, he kind of guesses that Victoria was born deaf. His loss of hearing is different to her absence of knowing what sound is.

Again she shakes her head at him, frowning with frustration but then she has a patient smile.

_‘I hear music,’_ she tells him, staring him down like he’s a stupid boy, which is a fair description. _‘I see the crowd cheering. I see how my girls dance. I feel music through them.’_

That’s her connection to sound.

She found her way to hear.

What has Josh been doing to hear?

Nothing. He’s just faking it by wearing headphones or scrolling through Spotify with misery and distain. All of it is just routine and mimicry for something he knows he cannot get back.

_‘Cool,’_ he dumbly signs, _‘Smart.’_

She rolls her eyes but then her eyes stay on her cheerleaders still dancing to their routine.

Victoria guides him closer to the dancers, hauling him over by his shoulder.

The girls send him curious raised brows, all receiving the signature confused puppy face of Josh Wheeler who is much unprepared to be intruding on their cheer practice.

Victoria signs to Veronica, _‘Game time.’_

The interpreter nods, reaching over for the phone presuming connected to the Bluetooth speakers. She makes a big dramatic swirling circle in the air with her index finger before pressing play.

Josh watches the girls cheer and holler at whatever music is playing and he can’t help but grin at their radiant joy.

It goes tenfold when Demi starts busting out some dance moves. The girls give her space, creating a loose hemisphere where Josh and Victoria can watch it all.

Victoria hyperactively pats at Josh’s arm to get his attention back. She points to Demi and then signs something he doesn’t recognize.

He shakes his head, still confused as ever.

Then she finger spells, _‘H I P H O P.’_

“Oh!” Josh exclaims, looking back to Demi and then to Victoria who shows him the sign again. _‘Hip hop dance?’_

Victoria nods, grinning brightly. She points again to Demi who’s finishes a move but suddenly Josh notices a shift.

Demi starts to swing her hips slowly, mouthing lyrics that likely are a very high pitch and goes on for five seconds.

Josh squints his eyes unsurely and signs to Victoria, _‘Jazz?’_

_‘Celine Deion,’_ she corrects.

It goes on for a few more songs and it’s really the signature dances that lights up Josh’s memories of the music. From different music genres of rock or pop and at one point Veronica is helping him sign _‘Beyonce.’_

All of them are so lively and enjoying their selves to the music that Josh knows he can’t _hear_ but he can still _hear_ it.

He knows he can’t live without it.

The first few days since the accident were painful and disturbing to be lost in the endless silence. He even got mad at his mom when he saw his headphones in her trash can.

It’s such a vital part of him. He needed his music and needed to hear the sounds of the forest.

He couldn’t hear his dad saying goodbye.

A light pinch on his arm snaps those thoughts away.

Victoria is staring at him, concern and patience written on her face as she signs _‘Are you okay?’_

_‘Better,’_ he assures, giving her a soft smile, _‘thank you.’_

So maybe he does know how it happens.

He just will swear he doesn’t know why exactly he’s signing up to be a cheerleader.

Maybe he could have done anything else to feel music again but seeing Victoria living like this, he wants to try to get that type of noise in his life.

Nonetheless, the girls won’t go easy for him.

A fierce glint is in Victoria’s eyes. _‘You better keep up with us, Josh.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is my brilliant idea, just write as much fluffy/angsty ideas I got for Josh and absolutely no plot whatsoever.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. what would you do if my heart was torn in two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is currenly my favorite. It's a little on the short side but I hope yall enjoy!

“You,” Angelica Green stares at him, “A cheerleader?!”

It’s quite obvious that her voice is squeaky and loud. Yet Josh can also pick up the insulting undertone and snark from the ten year old.

“Shit, you really are a fucking skirt chaser,” Angelica rolls her eyes.

“No cursing,” Josh warns, giving her a stare down which is only met with blank, unimpressed smile.

“Me cursing? Noooo,” Angelica drags out the word longer than necessary. “I said funky! You’re a funky skirt chaser!” She finishes that with a nod, as if that makes it even more affirmative.

Josh rolls his eyes.

For the past few weeks of babysitting this child prodigy who’s really a brat, they share an interesting bond. She would run her mouth with cusses and really foul words despite Josh’s progressively learning lip-reading. As the teenager in charge, he just has to make sure that nothing is set on fire.

Somehow Angelica’s mom missed the fact that Josh is partially deaf. He doesn’t know how a doctor or a parent no less can just miss that tidbit other than what her absence implies.

Like one day he got a post-it note from Mom telling him that he now has a babysitting gig for his spare time.

What kind of parent does this?

Anyway, back to the present in the Greens’ kitchen where Josh is sliding a grilled cheese sandwich over the countertop to the girl of the afternoon. Her tutoring is done for the day and now it is Josh’s turn to make sure little Angelica isn’t causing bodily harm or tampering with the space-time continuum.

“I got in,” Josh continues, signing along slowly.

He has some experience on teaching young children sign language, keeping things simple and slow. While he has yet to see Angelica sign herself, her eyes stare at his hands, picking up every little movement, no doubt cataloging it all.

Maybe she gets it, maybe not.

She’s smart though, Josh has to admit.

“I’ll be coming by at a later time,” Josh finishes explaining, thinking about his new schedule.

Cheerleading is physically demanding ever since his first official day. Stretches he can handle, the endurance running and choreography lessons were straining but he’s making it work. Then as the only guy, they’re thinking of relying on him with supporting or catching any of the girls doing aerial tricks.

It can be very scary with this responsibility. And it’s even scarier when the rumors of his recruitment are starting to spread throughout the school. He only noticed when he caught more eyes watching him in the hallways or seeing people mouth his name.

Or maybe they’re talking about any other Josh in the school. Josh is getting paranoid.

Is it worth it all?

Well aside from the actual training, more of the cheerleaders are not avoiding him anymore. He and Victoria notice that they’re getting better with their ASL without Veronica’s assistance. It’s getting less lonely every day.

Yet still he finds himself in Dr. Green’s house taking care of her pouting daughter.

“You got to be kidding me!” Angelica flings her arms in the air, nearly whacking his face. “Those girls have to be playing you. I mean, _you_ actually being a _cheerleader?”_

The best part of this ongoing rant is that Josh is actually _not _hearing it.

Sure it is heavily inferred on what she’s saying, with Josh reading words like “stupid pervert” and “stereotypical mean bitches” and okay, he has heard enough.

“Angelica, stop it!” Josh signed big and loud, _‘Yes I am stupid for doing this but not them. I want to hear noise.’_

“Then let me build you hearing aids or implants!” She rushes out, Josh barely reading her. The weird part is the desperate look on her face, reminding him that she’s such a kid.

Josh shakes his head, not getting tricked by her innocent face, _‘You’re a chemist not a mechanic.’_

He makes sure to finger spell the new words, just to see the information and deny sink into the little genius’ head. 

From the way the blonde is pulling at her hair, she is currently GRRAH-ing.

Oh and trying to stomp her feet but it just translates into kicking the air since she always insists on siting in a high chair next to him.

“You are so frustrating!” Angelica points at him like he’s being accused to be the murderer of her detective case.

_‘Why are you mad?’_ Josh asks, once again completely confused on why a girl’s mad at him.

That appears to be the absolute worst thing to question because of Angelica’s refutes, “I am not mad!”

She has this thinking face that triggers Josh’s flight mode and immediately wants to take away any lighter fluid out of her path. Luckily he already did but he has no idea if anything in her colorful pockets promises fire.

Seven times out of ten, it usually results in fire.

And a lot of it.

_‘Angelica,’_ he signs and it’s always her name that gains her complete attention, _‘It’s not a big deal.’_

This time the girl hops out of her seat to stomp her foot down, “It is! Cheerleaders are stupid and you’re stupider but fine!” She starts walking backwards to her room, making sure that he sees what she’s saying, “Go have fun with those girls, go sneak into their locker room, and go leave me _even more_ alone for a _better_ opportunity!”

She flips him off then slams the door shut behind her.

It was at this moment that Josh knew he fucked up.

Nothing is worse than a deaf person at the butt end of a little girl’s silent treatment.

He knocked on her door only three times before a note with a colorful sharpie written _GO AWAY_. Underneath each letter was a printed hand finger spelling the corresponding letter.

Well, message received.

He still sets the grilled cheese sandwich by her door with one final knock before his babysitting time is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Angelica, feeling as if everyone is abandoning her. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. what would you say if i took those words away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did any of you guys watch that Heroes show? 
> 
> Like, I remember a scene where a deaf or mute lady helps a guy with time freeze powers do a small magic show for a bunch of kids in a hospitable. 
> 
> And then in a later episode that deaf/mute lady plays a cello with a super power that can destroy the world!

Josh is so not looking forward to wearing the cheer uniform at school.

It’s embarrassing and a bit humiliating and weirdly super soft and comfortable.

“You look good in blue,” Miryam nodded with approval.

Demi on the other hand slowly shakes her head, her narrowed eyes on his butt much to his surprise. “Our next project is making your ass bitable.”

“What?!” Josh splutters out, his hands busy with rubbing the blush off his face.

Veronica innocently smiles and signs Demi’s exact words.

The boy gives the interpreter the most dead pan _‘thank you’_ in existence.

Veronica quirks an eyebrow and has a smile that’s all teeth. “Oh Demi? Our newest member is really eager to do squats for practice.”

“Ah yes, the perfect formula for the perfect ass,” she nods.

“No,” Josh whines, not needing his ears to know the danger he’s in.

Then again, with the blue uniform there’s a new target on his back.

Perhaps Josh really is stupid to be a guy cheerleader with a hearing disability. Since day one he’s only been hanging out with the cheerleaders, as strange as it sounds. It just worked out like that, sticking with Victoria and then doing homework with Demi when she actually bothers to do it.

The deafness wasn’t the big deal since no other student would spare a second thought at something they can’t see or understand. What they do see is that he’s a new, dorky boy suddenly hanging out with the prettiest girls in school.

And when he walks in wearing the cheer uniform that’s all anyone will ever see.

He should’ve been prepared for the attention.

But he didn’t so he’s clinging onto Veronica’s side because Victoria won’t be his human shield.

_‘I didn’t force you or ask you to join,’_ she had pointed out unfairly despite being absolutely true. _‘You made this bed now lay in it.’_

Veronica smirks besides her, _‘You made the team now wear the uniform with pride.’_

The interpreter then points over Josh’s shoulder the boy regrets it when a sunshiny blondie takes up his field of view.

“Wow,” Sam greets, her smile blinding Josh and he is frozen solid when her eyes just wander all over his body.

How in the world is Josh going to survive this school?

Finally her piercing, analytical eyes return to his face and not his awkward feeling body. “So, Josh, you’re a cheerleader. I honestly did not expect that.” Sam gives him a nod of approval, “You really are a challenge.”

“Huh?” Josh voices because if there’s one thing that he can perfectly express with his voice it’s his confusion.

Immediately Sam’s eyes go wide, “Oh I only meant about your earnest personality, nothing else I swear. At first I was unsure who’d you be friends with and I never once thought the cheerleaders would be it.”

It was a lot of words to take in. Thankfully Veronica was there to help.

_‘You knew I was deaf, right?’_

Josh recalls his first day, that same nervous energy is back in him again as he talks with Sam. She’s a super pretty girl, don’t get Josh wrong but there’s just something off whenever speaking with her, like she’s just as nervous and not in the shy interested way.

Sam shares a look with Veronica, one that just exclaims that they’re withholding information.

“I only learned about your transfer, like, thirty minutes before you arrived to school,” Sam explains. “Veronica knew at least days before but well Principal Burr always assigns me to help students.”

Well that clears up the unease Josh sensed from her. Sam can hide it all behind a smile that easily distracts his heart but from the little she has actually talked to him before, he was kind of scared that his disability was a turn off.

For weeks now Sam has spared him a passing nod in greeting and nothing else.

But here she is, actually talking to him.

And then suddenly her eyes wandered off, looking at something behind him and then Sam grabs at him, something that sends alarm bells in his head because _no one_ should ever suddenly grab a deaf person, pulling him close much to his surprise, almost hitting his locker door.

Josh feels the metal shudder before something bumps into his back.

Turning around, Josh stares wide eyed at Wesley stumbling to his feet, hopelessly clinging to the flat surface of the lockers for support. Josh’s Canadian kindness has him stick out his hand before he knows it.

Wesley frowns but takes the hand, much with the same air of hesitance back at the mall.

Immediately, another nameless jock is hyperactively drumming on Wesley’s shoulders, a sly wicked grin upon his face sends disgust to Josh.

“Ignore him,” Wesley shoves his teammate away, harshly Josh has to add since the jock nearly collided with students walking by.

Josh sent Wesley a quizzical eyebrow.

“Oh he didn’t um,” Sam trailed off. Her words were almost unnoticed by the deaf boy.

Almost because Veronica is still here and is flat out lays down the situation.

_‘Jocks pushing Wesley onto you,’_ Veronica rolls her eyes, _‘because you would be the only cheerleader he would date.’_

Josh blinks, looks to Veronica, then to Wesley, then to Sam, and then back to Veronica.

“Huh?”

Wesley pinches his nose and for the first time ever, looks at Josh like the idiot he is and not some fragile deaf boy. Well, that’s progress.

“I’m gay, dude,” the jock clarifies.

“And you’re a cheerleader,” Sam nods along.

Veronica interprets it all with a patient smile but Josh sees through that innocence to recognize the glint of laughter underneath it.

Oh.

_Oh._

_‘I did not know that,’_ Josh replies.

“It’s not a secret, don’t worry,” Wesley shrugs, “but don’t be surprise if people assume you’re doing cheer to get in my pants.” This time it’s his turn to quirk up an eyebrow, “Wait, did you do this all for me?”

_‘No!’_ Josh’s hands do the equivalent of spluttering, which is just plain fumbling his hands around but mouthing the word and shaking his head is helpful too.

Veronica mirrors his expression during her interprets but there’s an amusing undertone in her translation.

Sam’s head tilts back, her laughter entering the world Josh can’t be a part of. Still, she’s pretty when she’s laughing.

Wesley’s own chuckles at least don’t feel mocking, no real bite unlike the other jocks.

Under the circumstances, if Josh dares to even consider it, a guy becoming a cheerleader does not seem very heterosexual of him.

Shit.

Josh did not plan for this. In fact he didn’t have a plan at all.

He should start making better plans.

_‘I am not gay,’_ Josh expresses with hope that he’s believed.

“Alright, man, if you say so,” Wesley said, grinning wryly.

“There is bisexuality, ace, pan, demi, grey,” Sam lists off, finger by finger.

Veronica happily shows Josh the unfamiliar signs, giving him a brief description due to his growing confusion. His apparent confused puppy face as titled by Victoria and the rest of the cheer squad.

Josh has his hands up, ready to sign but honestly he has no idea how to respond to this.

His instincts tell him that he’s straight because just look at all the times he stared at girls. He stared at Sam plenty of times already.

But really, cheerleading has nothing to do with his sexuality or some perverse fantasy on being constantly around pretty girls in pretty skirts.

Trust Josh on that last part, Demi and Miryam has already put the fear of god in him about gawking at the other girls.

No while Josh admits that all of his fellow cheerleaders are hot, he has no plans on doing anything extreme or weird with them.

Well actually Erica who’s usually in the middle of the pyramid formation has offered up some weirdly named weed to him. It wasn’t tempting before but it is now after having to deal with all this new shit.

_‘Jocks are not my type,’_ Josh signs to Wesley.

“Ah,” he said, likely remembering all of short encounters. “Yeah, that’s fair.”

The mall flashback is still in Josh’s head. It is one thing to be ignored or treated with kid gloves, but getting pushed around was never an easy thing to forget for Josh.

Yet that’s the story of high school isn’t it?

Getting hurt, recovering, and moving on and all the while finding people to share it with.

_‘I’m guessing the other jocks won’t stop bothering us,’ _Josh can’t help but assume the worst.

“I’ve heard almost all of their gay joke and trust me,” Wesley had a knowing look on his face, “they’re all so lame. Most of the team actually doesn’t care about me being gay as long as I can play good.”

“This is California,” Sam cheerfully adds, “much freer than over the pond.”

She playfully elbows into Josh’s side much to his confusion.

He blinks, processing, _‘Are you British?’_

Veronica quickly hides a snort. Sam does not.

The blonde’s grin widens, “Huh? Yeah I am. I guess that might go unnoticed.”

Josh turns to Veronica, _‘She has an accent?’_

_‘She has an accent,’ _Veronica nods carefully. _‘In fact we all have British accents.’_

“Bullshit,” Josh calls out at all their giggling.

Wesley, crackling up, jeers, “Righto my handsome fellow.”

“Okay you shut up right now, Wesley Fists,” Sam waggles a sharp nailed finger at the football player, “I better not hear any guv’ner talk.”

The jock holds up his hand in surrender yet his charming smile is playful, “Chill girl, sorry.”

_‘Or do you mean _sorry,_ right Josh?’ _Veronica winks at Josh and he just knows _exactly_ how she pronounced that particular word.

Wesley gawks at Josh, “You’re Canadian?”

The Canadian in question laughs in surprise, a bit caught off guard.

He honestly thought he’d keep his mouth shut for the entire school year.

Apparently plans can change.


	7. then you couldn't make things new

Josh didn’t think this would happen ever since he lost his hearing, like no joke, he really thought this would never happen.

The deaf boy is annoyed by the loudest kid in school.

Eli Cardashyan.

This guy is unsettlingly loud.

And Josh is paired up with him on a history project.

Just great.

They just started working on the basics, opening up Wikipedia despite it being the teacher’s bane, and having a slight disagreement on which power point design should be used.

Really, they slapped each other’s hand for the mouse.

The librarian’s heated glare is ignored.

So there were a few hiccups, what with the absolute nonsense coming out of Eli’ mouth.

“I say that we hit up Lin Manuel Miranda on twitter for some dirt on Hamilton. Like the Reynold’s Pamphlet is the true tale as old as time.”

Josh wrote in his notebook, _‘A cheating congressman?’_

So from obvious first meetings in the hallway, Eli knows nothing of ASL. As in, he did the ninja glare hand motions which earned a slap at the back of the head from a passing Wesley.

Something about ninjas and samurais because that’s all Wesley’s business.

Anyway, back in the present where Eli and Josh are squished together in the narrow rows of the library’s computers, Eli is still running his mouth.

“Yeah man, getting your unfaithful dick wet is like the number one problem in the world!”

That’s not an eloquent way to phrase it.

Not in a million years would Josh ever have comprehended that.

_‘Duly noted,’_ Josh commented, _‘We can easily look up the Reynold’s thing.’_

“Now you see,” Eli whips out his phone, it has an IPhone Apple sticker despite it not that brand, and pulls up his twitter, “I already slid into his DM’s and anytime today he’s going to send us his personal notes on his play.”

Josh squints at the phone, looks at Eli’s stupidly grinning dimpled face, and back to the phone.

He taps on the screen.

Eli nods, “Yep, it totally is a brilliant plan. Another smart idea of mine is showing this off to the other cheerleaders, right Josh?”

Josh shakes his head, tapping at the screen with more emphasis.

“What? Oh they want to slide into his DM’s too, that checks out. That man has my respect. Maybe one day he’ll write a musical about me.”

Josh takes a deep breath and writes in very big letters, _‘That’s a fake account. It’s not verified.’_

“Shit, wait,” Eli brings the phone screen to his eyes and then promptly sinks into his seat.

Josh rolls his eyes at Eli’s depressing no’s of woe.

Suddenly the boy sits straight up in a snap with a manic look in his wide, charming smile, “I can salvage this.”

_‘By doing actual research?’_

“No, we get your cheerleader who’s been singing ‘Nonstop’. I bet she’d love to assist our project!”

Josh’s instant scowl is the exact opposite of the conniving, charming smile of Eli.

He should have figured this is why Eli eagerly paired up with him. Then again a few other boys have tried the same tactic, budding up with Josh for easy access to the real cheerleaders.

It all feels sleazy and even more offensive when those boys quickly judge that Josh’s deafness is too much of a hassle to deal with in this long con.

Perhaps Eli is just more persistence than the rest.

“Really?” Josh spats out.

He must have spent too much time with Demi because there’s a flicker of sheer terror on Eli’s face before it’s gone.

The other boy looks away, guilty on being caught or whatever, “I don’t mean it like that. Well,” Eli shrugs with a sheepish grin, “if I get to hang with two lovely cheerleaders, then wouldn’t mind that.”

Josh scoots his seat back, ready to leave and be away from other guy trying to use him.

“Wait!” Eli must have shouted, totally annoying the tired librarian, but more importantly Eli doesn’t touch him. He’s sitting straight in his chair, not making any move to block Josh’s path or hold him back.

There have only been a few incidents so far where someone used Josh’s deafness against him. Namely a certain jock or two, but since being a cheerleader, a few other students have been too bold on seeing Josh’s friendship as a doorway to girls like Demi or Victoria.

Still, this was enough for Josh to listen to Eli.

With a rueful shake of his head, Eli admitted, “Okay, what I mean to say is, I don’t know how to talk with you.”

Immediately, Josh feels bitter because yeah, ouch. If Eli thinks it’s awkward to make small talk then it’s been hell for the suddenly deaf transferee.

Sure Josh wasn’t the most sociable person before but now, it’s just a whole new kind of pain to live with.

“I mean, I guess it would be easier if I just whip out my DS but I’m OG with the cards.”

Josh blinked, “What?”

Eli rolled his eyes like Josh is the idiot here, “Pokemon dude! I’m talking about pokemon. I’ve seen you eying up my fresh binder full of them and I saw you use a holographic Cresslia card as a bookmarker. Also how dare you use a beauty like that as a simple piece of plastic!”

_‘Pokemon?’_ Josh slowly signs, still a little dumbfounded at the turn of events.

“I’m just gonna assume you’re asking for a battle, so yeah, I accept your challenge, Josh!”

Apparently Trainer Eli is ready for battle because he’s already dealing out pokemon cards for them. Josh is still processing, totally not prepared for this because what?

Josh can’t recall the last time he had a battle with someone, game boy or DS or plain cards. It’s a bit out dated and he surely didn’t give it much thought before now but hey he won’t say no.

Weirdly enough, it goes fairly smooth with his Charmeleon verse Eli’s Butterfree. The Sliver Wind on that bug is a major threat as always.

Communication wise, Eli’s patient when Josh has to write a counter or whatnot and there’s even a giddy, excited smile on his face too. Huh, he went through this history project just for some innocent fun.

As far as ulterior motives go, Josh is pretty okay with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, thanks for all the love! I wanted to get in Eli through a pokemon battle and this seemed like a good introduction for him. I lowkey ship him with Josh but it'll likely remain as pokemon rivals, and we all know the tension between rivals, right?
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading!


	8. I've tried to talk to you and make you understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I've been looking forward for this chapter :)

Josh sees that hell is about to break loose when he sees a neon cladded Angelica roll her way down the halls, exchanging slime for cash.

“Who’s the rolling rainbow barf?” Eli asked with lazy curiosity.

Fortunately Josh didn’t hear that, forfeiting their pokemon match with a shut of his DS. The cheerleader strides his way through the crowded hallway, it appears that many students want a quick trade from the looks of how smooth Angelica’s sleight of hand checks are.

The grinning girl easily exchanges her goods for crispy twenty dollar bills, doing finger guns at her clients.

Yeah, real covert, little queenpin.

“Angelica,” Josh calls to her and as soon as her smug looking face is on him, he’s signing, _‘What are you doing?’_

“Oh just making some pocket money,” she shrugs casually, bouncing the hoodie’s alien antennas. “Lemonade stands aren’t making bank anymore.”

Right in front of Josh, the sleepy guy in his math class trudges over and sloppily hands over two tens for a small tub of blue-green slime. Angelica juts a fisted hand down, liking chirping, “CHA-CHING.”

Josh gives her the best disapproving frown he can pull off, taking reference to the time his dad caught him in a bear pit.

But true disapproving adult vibes come in waves as Principal Burr makes his presense known, questioning Angelica’s legality.

“Young lady,” the principal gives her a warm smile that feels like it was microwaved, “selling and profiting goods are not allowed on school grounds unless it was presented and approved of the school council.”

Or something like that, Josh doesn’t actually know the whole bureaucracy of a school system. Josh will stick to action-adventure movies over political thrillers.

Either way, Angelica holds the confidence of a Las Vegas con man, batting her little eyelashes, “All of my products are environmentally friendly and entirely made of bio-degradable ingredients to support the awareness of these healthy alternatives.

Or something like that, again Josh may be a man of wilderness survival but biology terms are saved solely in the biology classroom. So he’s totally not mentally prepared to read this conversation when he’s supposed to be cramming for a history test.

It appears everything is going so smoothly for Angelica until Burr takes notices of Josh.

The ever present smile of the adult still feels somewhat stale as he greets, “Hello Josh, are you supporting this young lady’s goals?”

_‘No, I’m just giving her directions to the exit,’_ Josh answers but from the confused glaze in the principal’s eyes, Josh has the urge to repeat himself with actual words.

Maybe he has gotten too used to being with people who could actually understand him.

But Angelica cuts in, “I’m well aware of the exit, Josh.” Her smile is so sweet it’s bitter, but she covers it up so well, “I just want to give out as much slime as I possibly can, you know, to save the environment.”

Principal Burr’s full attention is back onto the ten year old. “My, my, what an eye you have there. You are quite the bright youngling.” The youngling in question shines more under the praise that’s the equivalent to complimenting a finger painting. “We always need kids like you to assist special students like Josh.”

Both he and Angelica have a caught off guard look, staring at the teacher ignoring their sudden unease.

Josh doesn’t understand why he feels so defensive on this, at the inference to of not only being different but also treated as helpless or near vulnerable.

Internally he’s reassuring himself, that this was just quick judgement or he’s overthinking this.

That is until Burr turns to Josh with the uttermost concern, “Also, Josh, should you be wondering around without Veronica? It’s very fortunate that this smart girl can understand you, otherwise this would have been quite the inconvenience.”

And there it is, Josh fully sympathizing with Vicky’s rant on being so sick and tired of disregarded in favor of an interpreter. He’s so shocked with a mixture of hurt, anger, and insecurity that he doesn’t catch Angelica suddenly shoving a tub of brown slime in front of Burr’s face.

“This little number is for you, Principal,” she said, her charming salesman persona back on, “as a thank you for letting me broaden my horizon.”

Burr takes the bait, gladly so, and entirely forgets about Josh in favor of digging into the slime with an almost bashful smile. He walks away with a thanks and like nothing else is wrong.

Angelica crosses her arms, turns on her heel to fully face Josh, “He’s gonna be good friends with a toilet seat in the next few minutes.” Her eyes wander off, no wait she’s looking over Josh’s shoulder. “I made a special laxative batch for the adults.”

Head cheerleader Demi proudly link arms with the little drug dealer, “Impressive.”

A chill goes down Josh’s spine.

He recognizes the glints in their eyes, predators on the prowl, determining how long they should play with their prey. The two girls walked ahead, his fellow teammates following like a pack. No surprise here when Josh realizes he’s in the back.

Anticipation for any looming conflict is all over Josh’s skin, waiting for Angelica or Demi to pull out a knife behind their smiles. He nearly jumps when a hand pat’s his arm, Vicky’s raised brow offering him no sympathy.

Instead, she signs, _‘That’s the Angelica girl you babysit? The mad scientist?’_

Josh nodded, still wary of the little girl. _‘I don’t like this. Bad feeling.’_

Vicky shrugs, as if she’s not concerned at all.

As for him, he’s totally concerned. He hasn’t seen Angelica for the past few days even when he’s supposedly babysitting her. She just shuts herself in her room/lab, probably been working on this slime business.

That would explain the weird smell wafting throughout her house.

A feeling like guilt pinged around in Josh as he continues to keep an eye on Angelica. He knew that she threw herself into her work was because she’s still mad at him spending more hours on cheerleading rather than babysitting her.

He quite likes the physical strains, completely different than his usual hiking or camping skills, but Josh actually likes spending time with Vicky and Veronica. It’s just that Angelica figured that out too, either through sheer intellect of a genius or that one time he caught her spying on him at the park.

Clearly Josh has no idea what Angelica is plotting, only guessing she’ll lace something in the cheerleaders’ slimes but nope a few other girls act their usual selves after a few bites.

Demi must have caught Josh’s suspensions, straying away from the slime in favor of chatting with Angelica about her business.

That’s just how the lead cheerleader rolls, observing and testing anyone in range.

Josh has been the butt end of those little tests, most of which was actually acrobatics training since he’s a rookie but also pestering Josh on the details of his life.

So he needs to keep an eye on Angelica without her outright pushing him away.

Which leads him to be seated a table behind Demi and Angelica at lunch. He’s unable to read their conversation since all he can see is the back of their heads but Vicky has taken pity on him to subtly report the words for him.

Meanwhile across from Josh is Eli, waiting patiently for Josh to notice is questioning stare, “So what’s happening now?”

Josh would reply that it’s none of Eli’s business but the series of confused expressions on Vicky’s face catches his attention.

_‘What?’ _He sends over to her.

He has never seen Vicky so baffled.

_‘They’re just saying Demi’s name over and over,’_ she signs.

From the side profile of both the girls in question, Josh is able to see them just repeat two syllables back and forth.

Josh and Vicky send each other confused shrugs.

Partially forgotten, Eli is wickedly grinning at his DS, “Yes!”

Upon his own DS screen Josh sees that his Lucario has fainted.

Just great.

Then in edges of his field of vision, he sees it, the gates of hell swinging open as Angelica smashes Demi’s face into the table.

Yeah, just great.

Using the skills he has built up from cheerleading, Josh easily swings his body over the table to quickly haul Angelica away. She kicks her legs in the air, still trying to land a hit on anyone too close to her.

Demi too is held back by her team, her nose dripping blood and one of her braids are untangling.

Well whatever test the girls have pulled on each other is over now.

Still, not an hour later, Angelica and Josh ends up seated outside the principal’s office.

She has her arms crossed, her chin jutted down to avoid looking at Josh while her neon colored heelies rattle against the titled floor.

While Josh knows that she won’t respond to him, he can’t outright abandon her. Despite the large amount of times where the little genius sets his stuff on fire or how she only half listens to his babysitting rules, he can’t just leave her alone here.

Principal Burr exits the staff restroom, says lecturing words to Angelica and Josh about her behavior or whatever.

“Your mother would be sorely disappointed in you, young lady,” the principal said, prompting some sort of guilty apology from the little girl.

Under her breath, Josh could barely read her mumbled lips, “Would she really?”

Before Burr could continue his strict adult job, he clutches to his stomach. He tries to ignore it, say more on Angelica’s case but again his stomach issues demands attention.

Josh is sure that his snickering might be a little louder than Angelica’s giggles as they watch the principal retreat into the restroom.

Once calming down and acting in the role of Angelica’s sole responsible figure, wow why has it come to this? Oh right, her mother left for a business trip to the ocean floor and the housekeeper is scared of the young tenant. The tutors don’t count, they leave Angelica’s side the moment their lessons are over.

This leaves Josh Wheeler, the deaf babysitter and rookie cheerleader.

Yep, things are still just great.

She probably realizes that he’s the only one in town that has any sort of responsibility over her. That actually scares Josh because he knows that loneliness.

Those last few months in Canada where none of his friends or family knew ASL were so overwhelmingly silent and cold.

But here in Glendale, it’s warm not because of the California weather but because he met Vicky and Veronica and then he joined the rest of the cheerleaders who actually talk to him.

Then there’s Angelica who maybe has photographic memory since she’s able to understand at least most of his signing.

Still, he has yet to see her actually move her hands.

“Angelica,” Josh knows he has perfected saying her name as a warning. He imagines this is how he should act if he ever had a younger mischief-making sibling, but Angelica counts as one at this point.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Angelica’s pout is persistent. 

“That,” he points to the occupied restroom, “is pretty funny.”

The tiniest of smiles tugs onto her face and it’s just shy of bashful, “It is pretty funny.”

Now with her eyes finally meeting his, Josh said and signed, _“I can’t understand your actions but you’re smarter than this.”_

Angelica winced at that, just a little but quickly regained a huffy attitude, “It’s not my fault that cheerleaders are annoying. I just thought I should analyze them to see just why you joined them in the first place.” She sends him a callous glance, “Hmm, and I guess you all can be annoying together.”

This has to be the first time a bratty kid has ever insulted Josh so he’s feels more taken aback rather than hurt.

Also he can’t help but notice how high Angelica puts up her defensives. She’s acting like an animal hiding their wounds, curling into herself but still defiantly holding her head high.

But he’s become familiar with that look in her eyes, pleading with him to not favor someone over her. She would give him these eyes every time Josh left for cheer practice.

As shitty as it is, Josh wouldn’t comfort her, still a little unsure if she’ll explode his face if he dared pity her.

But here and now, knowing how lonely she really is, how Josh contributed to her isolation, it has to be him to tell her this.

_‘Angelica,’_ he signed, and there is always a fully body tension building up in her whenever she recognizes her name on his hands, _‘I’m not your mom.’ _

There’s a brief moment where it looks like Angelica wants to snap “obviously not!” at him but she patiently waits for more.

_‘We are barely friends,’ _he continues honestly and yeah, that pained look in her eyes as her hands shake is regrettable but he has to push forward to make his point. _‘I will mess up and so will you.’_

Her guard finally slums down with her shoulders and something he hopes is a conscious telling her that he’s right about that at least. She’s a scientist, she’s knows about trials and errors and stuff like that. Maybe that logic is applied to all of her relationships.

Josh can only guess what her hypothesis is.

Finally Angelica uncrosses her arms, letting her fingers drum over her knees, “To be fair, I accounted the possibility on getting caught.” She points to the smelly restroom, “I’d say I handled it well.”

He gave her an amused smile, _‘And Demi?’_

Really he just finger spelled her name and on the third letter Angelica instantly stood up, stomping one foot and whined, “She is so full of it!” She then made a series of noises accompanied by very expressive facial moves to exclaim her annoyance on the cheerleader.

Honestly her mouth was moving a little too fast for Josh to understand but he’s pretty sure there’s some colorful words her literature tutor didn’t teach her.

…okay maybe it was Josh that taught her those curses.

Totally by accident, somehow some way.

Yet this is something Angelica needs, she needs someone to vent out all of her frustrations, someone to listen to her at least.

Otherwise, her world will be silent.

Wow, Josh really wants to kick himself for only realizing this all right now.

So he sits and listens as best he can to Angelica, currently pacing and gesturing wildly with her arms. Maybe with enough time and lessons, she’ll be fluently signing with him next time they actually talk and listen to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One by one, I am making Josh work through all of his relational problems. And with Angelica, he's starting to get the idea that she needs someone solid and caring to look after her. Or at least stick around.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. that your love for me is real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh finally does some cheerleading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a bunch of movies involving football, been to a few games, and I still don't know anything about the sport nor the cheers.

Despite Angelica’s advice, watching all those _Step It Up_ movies probably didn’t help Josh understand cheerleading.

So Victoria and Miryam training him on constantly in preparations for the next football game are greatly appreciated. Getting into shape is one thing, learning their routine and cues are another.

Victoria’s tips are mostly just having faith in their teammates because they are their ears. Yet Josh is still able to hear the loud bass from the drumline.

In practice, that repeated beat is steady and solid for Josh’s barest hearing.

He’s still convinced that his dancing is very awkward, Miryam couldn’t even look at him without getting second-hand embarrassment. It took weeks of practice to get him to relax his body and just move. Then add in the actual cheer routines, gain strength to safely throw and catch the girls, and just plain goofing off with Veronica and Demi and the others, Josh actually felt like a cheerleader.

He felt like he was doing something right.

Messing up is not an option, not when his first football game is coming up so he has to focus on the drumline.

Their drumbeat is so far the only thing that’s able to be registered as noise to his ears.

Yeah that gets outmatched by how _loud_ football games can get.

Suffice to say, Josh Wheeler has underestimated American high school football fans.

The moment right when both teams enter the field, the crowd cheers so loud that Josh flinches. It doesn’t help that the cheerleaders are seated at the sidelines, right where Josh can get a full blast of unadulterated yelling at his skull.

Veronica gives him a comforting pat on the back.

On his other side, Vicky is on her phone.

He doesn’t know how Vicky and the other cheerleaders can remain so calm. The crowd, with or without noise, is still very distracting with the mass collection of movement and color.

Their presence sends a panic down Josh’s throat.

Josh is supposed to _perform_ in front of them.

Oh god this is what he signed up for.

He’s kind of glad that his mom is too busy to even ask how’s his cheerleading is going. He can’t imagine her in the audience, waiting to see her son prance around with girls and do leaps and kicks.

That at least reassures his rapid heart.

And then he spies Eli in the second row sending him a thumb’s up.

That bastard, Josh made him promise he wouldn’t come!

He hopes that line of thought reaches Eli from his angry head shaking.

Eli simply finger spells, fumbling just a tad, _‘Y O.’_

_‘F U!’_

It takes a moment for Eli to squint at the hand moment and get it. He slowly mimics the letters and then Josh just watches him go through the alphabet to get F.

Josh thinks he’ll do the same for U but instead Eli jerks his head back up with a wild grin, excitedly and successfully repeating _F U _over and over.

As ticked off as Josh wants to be, he feels nervous laughter bubble out of him. He really needed this to get the stage fright out of his system.

A shuddering Vicky gets his attention and for a second, Josh is worried that something wrong. Nope, she’s nearly doubled over laughing at him.

She grins wickedly at him, _‘You and Eli?’_

The only indicator that it’s a question is how her wiggling eyebrows.

It’s weird, that’s the first thing that pops into Josh’s head because never has this type of question has been directed at him.

Before moving, sure Josh had some heartfelt goodbyes made but none were particularly of a romantic nature. That’s ignoring the fact that none of his childhood friends knew how to react to him suddenly losing majority of his hearing.

Here now, joining the cheerleaders, a very out of character move of his, Eli apparently became a good friend.

From nerdy stuff to acknowledging how hard their moms work, Eli just understands him on this weird level.

So Josh replies to Vicky, _‘You got a booger.’_

She narrows her eyes at him. Then after a good three seconds she reaches into Demi’s duffle for a hand mirror.

Relief breathes into Josh now that that’s been avoided.

Nah, apparently not because Wesley has just came from his team’s benches and apparently caught wind of the conversation.

How would this football player know what’s up with Josh’s awkwardness?

Right next to him, the guilty party of Veronica is gladly there ready to assist.

“So,” Wesley begins innocently, “You ready for your first show?”

Well at least they’re not following up on Vicky’s teasing.

_‘Nervous,’_ Josh admits, _‘Paranoid too.’_

Wesley points somewhere behind him, “I got some weed if you need it.”

That cracks some laughter out of him, the ebbs of anxiety pushed further away, _‘No thanks.’ _He bit his lip and reconsidered, _‘Maybe later.’_

Veronica turned her head elsewhere and back to Josh, _‘We’re starting now.’_

Sure enough, the other cheerleaders are walking to their positions on field.

A weighted feeling unloaded into Josh’s brain, scrambling every neuron with pricks and thudding as Josh realizes now would be a good time to run away.

But then Vicky stands in front of him, gently taking his hands.

With her eyes, she asks if he’s okay.

Josh takes a few deep breaths, his eyes closed so the only thing in the entire world is darkness, white noise from the crowd, and the feeling of his lungs expanding.

It’s simple and numbing and when he opens his eyes he sees Vicky, Veronica, and Wesley. Something then urges him to glance back over to Eli and he’s still there with a wide reassuring grin.

Then he didn’t notice before but a few rows above him, Sam is there in the crowd.

Sam, that’s a name he hasn’t thought about in a while.

She’s still pretty as ever, her eyes shining along with that yellow pin of hers. Right now she’s chatting with the people around her, totally in her element and not socially awkward like Josh.

That girl appears unchanged to the world, blessedly untouched by distractions or obstacles. The noise doesn’t bother her, she embraces it with her own voice and body and how at ease she is with her own self.

Josh blinks, realizing that in a literal sense, he’s looking up at her, seeing her as a goddess on a pedestal.

He can’t remember the last time he talked to her.

He looked back up at her again. She’s tossing popcorn at her friends. Sam looks so normal.

The muffled noise of the crowd lurk back into his consciousness as he thinks, maybe he doesn’t know Sam at all.

He tears his gaze off or her and onto the field where his team is waiting for him.

Josh can’t let them down and also there’s a feeling inside of him that’s actually excited and eager to do this.

His mind went into tunnel vision, focusing on the feeling of his heartbeat and the loud pulsing drumbeat that’s felt in his bones rather than his ears.

The performance was fairly routined as far as Josh is aware. Aside from the dancing, Josh has to worry about throwing and catching his partner Sara, a rather small freshman with choppy bangs.

Everything else is muscle memory and following the lead of the head cheerleaders.

Demi, Miryam, and Victoria have trained this team for months, including Josh’s inexperience, to be a well-oiled machine.

It’s all over before Josh knows it, his heart pounding the adrenaline between his ears. It was louder than the sight of the audience cheering. Maybe they were all just cheering out of politeness but the rapid and wild energy speaks otherwise.

As coordinated, the cheerleaders walked off the field in an orderly fashion, well as nice and proper as teenagers can be. Vicky and Veronica are instantly at Josh’s side for a congratulation hug. Poor Sara almost got knocked out of the way.

_‘You didn’t mess up,’ _Veronica praised cheerfully.

_‘You didn’t puke,’_ Victoria added, as if that is far more important.

Although come to think of it, that sicken nervousness that lingered in the pit of his stomach has been tossed around like Sara.

Speaking of whom, the freshman signs him a _‘good job’_ before joining the other cheerleaders around the water cooler.

His own hands are occupied with hugging his two closest friends but his smile is more than words to express his gratitude, joy, excitement.

Like, Josh Wheeler really did this! He did cheerleading and it was good and, and like it was nothing like he ever done before.

Hunting and skateboarding were all something he did alone, this cheerleading thing had Josh surrounded by so many people, some of which are proud of him.

Demi and Miryam both have proud mother vibes going on, like they’re ready to pinch his cheeks the moment Josh is close enough. He sees Eli jumping up and down in the stands, probably annoying the people sitting behind him. Sam too is waving frantically when Josh’s eyes meet hers. Josh returns a wide smile and a small wave.

Wesley’s the next one to hug him, making sure he was in Josh’s line of sight with his strong arms wide open for the clear gesture. While Josh hasn’t spent the most time with the football player, this is doesn’t in any way damper his mood. So Josh eagerly wraps his arms around Wesley, ignoring the smell of sweat on both of them.

“Dude you weren’t half bad,” he laughs. That certainly gets a light shove from Josh, the innocent tease only making him laugh.

_‘I still can’t believe I’m actually doing this,’_ Josh breaths out, his hands slightly shaking from the adrenaline. His arms are bit aching from helping Sara jump into the air.

“Huh maybe you’re right. Another Canadian did all of those jumps and cheers,” Wesley tapped his chin, thoughtfully. The act drops as Wesley pats him on the shoulders, “Dude, you did just fine. Have your cake and eat it!”

Josh’s mouth waters, _‘Don’t joke, Veronica banned me of sugar.’_

Right next to them, the reliable translator has an evil smile.

Wesley clicks his tongue at her, “Damn girl.”

Veronica rolls her eyes, _“Well, since you this is your first game, I suppose you can get a cookie.”_

There shouldn't be so much relief and utter bliss at the idea of a cookie but this is Josh, he wants his cookies. These harpies of his leaders outright stole all the junk food out of his house.

It hurt so much when he later learned that _Angelica_ lead the raid.

She doesn’t even have a key to his house!

As he and Veronica keep bargaining and bickering over cookies, Wesley siding with Josh on how raisin cookies aren’t that good, Turbo pats on Wesley’s back.

“Coach wants us to get ready,” he tells his teammate. His eyes flicker to Josh and maybe it’s the lingering adrenaline but Josh almost mistakes a weird disdain from Turbo.

It’s a de ja vu feeling he gets because whenever Wesley talks to Josh, Turbo happens to be around to lead Wesley away. There’s no sense of danger Josh could sense, maybe it’s just apprehension since Josh is still technically the new kid.

Josh can’t narrow it down at all so it just a cold trail he doesn’t need to follow.

Instead he joins the rest of the girls in a group huddle about their next set of cheers to rally up the crowd as the game resumes. 

He wonders if all football games are like this.

Hell, maybe the Homecoming game will be a riot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, I was cackling at that last line. I really enjoy giving Josh so many friends! And yet Eli/Josh still temps me. I cannot escape the fluff. 
> 
> Anyway, I think there's gonna be 15ish chapters for this thing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. is all i ever needed you to show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im a sucker for this trope
> 
> wait is this a trope?
> 
> anyway, (prelude) found family feels ahead

Today has to be more nerve wrecking than the first day of school, that familiar ugly pit in his stomach kicking around inside all the way up his throat. In other words he feels very squishy and one poke will send him falling.

It’s a different kind of anxiety centering on something very important to Josh, not that he wants to admit it to anyone.

No he… he hasn’t told anyone this issue but he has a feeling Victoria and Angelica are suspicious.

But that won’t matter will it? His big insecurity will be noticed by the school today. Everyone will see what he’s lacking other than perfect hearing.

Josh watches the classroom’s clock tick down the seconds until Parent-Teacher Conferences officially begin.

He knows that his mom isn’t going to come, too busy with work.

Also it’s usually his dad that goes to these kind of things, Josh recalls, his heart aching.

Josh already made plans with Demi, also eager to avoid this event, and the moment he’s free there will be a vape pen waiting for him.

That is what he hopes to be lost in, a cloud of emptiness and a sweet ass trip to Snoop Dog’s Weed-mas Day.

So of course when Josh is about to begin this perfect plan of his, heading off to Demi’s Prius, that someone throws a wrench in Josh’s life.

That someone is Angelica.

He almost didn’t spot her when he was walking down the hallways. For once the little girl didn’t wear bright neon colors.

She stood right in his path, her figure dwarfed under a navy suit jacket likely stolen from her mom’s closet. The dress underneath is soft yellowish hue with flowers stitched into the skirt. Tucked under her arm is a professional looking binder.

“And where do you think you’re going mister?” Angelica raises her head at him, her tight pony tail swaying a little.

Josh pressed his lips together, trying so desperately hard to not question any of this, _‘W E E D.’_

Her jaw drops, gasping with horror, “Young man it is a school night.”

The young man in question blinks, takes a look around to see if anyone else is seeing this. Nope all the other students are minding their own business, especially now that the stricter parents have arrived for the conferences.

That’s when it clicks for him.

“No,” Josh chokes, then signs feverishly, _‘N O.’_

“Yes,” Angelica smiles.

_“No way Angelica Green.”_

“It’s already happening,” she promises, flipping her binder to read off, “I have your schedule all here and this gel pen.” She clicks the pen with a flurry. It is one of those bulky pens with multiple colored tips.

_“Why?” _He begs, tempted to make a run for it.

Would be a successful possibility but dealing with a pissed of Angelica is something he has already done this week.

She wanted to learn how to do a hand stand so being a cheerleader he helped. Unfortunately he didn’t take in account the rain from the night before so the he accidently dropped Angelica into a muddy park puddle.

Naturally she retaliated by messing with his phone. It took two days for him to realized that his alarm clocks and notifications rings are set to _‘Never gonna give you up’_ and it was mostly Veronica who was annoyed.

So since apparently that didn’t work, Angelica has decided to go with Plan B: attend Josh’s Parent-Teacher Conferences.

Just great.

So it begins with history class and only a few students stare at Angelica’s presence. Apparently the school is slowly accepting this elementary kid tagging along with Josh. It’s not really an assurance, it just means less people who would stand as a witness if Angelica does something illegal and pins it on him.

Yeah that’s his biggest concern and not the fact that he spies Eli snickering at him.

It doesn’t help that when texted Demi on this situation she replies with the laughing emoji.

What a great team captain he has.

The conferences goes as normal as anyone would expect, yah know, taking in account that a twelve year old is filling in his parental figure role.

So he doesn’t know what to expect when he and Angelica enter Ms. Crumble’s classroom.

Crumble, at her core, is a nice lady that got screwed over by the world. She’s not in total agony but just gets blindsided with nasty students or a teacher budget or any other rumor that’s about her misery.

Pitiful is the description here but Josh feels really bad for even thinking that.

Even now as Ms. Crumble forces a smile to the frowning parent leaving the classroom, her entire being is full of awkward frustration. She doesn’t notice the two children entering as the teacher is burying her face in her hands.

Josh coughs loudly.

“Oh!” Ms. Crumble bumps into her desk, knocking a few pencils off as tries to be normal, “Hello, I’m the biology teacher and,” her eyes fall onto Angelica, “uh, hi?”

Josh vaguely wonders if the teacher practiced that line to avoid introducing her name.

Nonetheless, Angelica takes this as her cue to dominate the conversation.

“Good afternoon ma’am,” Angelica shakes the teacher’s hand, “I am Miss Green and I’m here to keep track of Mr. Wheeler’s education.”

Josh tries very hard not to just pick her up and toss her out a window. It would be so easy. She weighs like a couple grapes.

Like the other teachers, Ms. Crumble appears confused by the little girl but it’s a happy surprised smile on her. “Well that’s very responsible of you.”

Angelica nods studiously and sends Josh a smug grin, “Indeed I am.”

_‘You’re the worst,’_ he smiles back.

“How dare you use that tone with me mister,” Angelica lectures as if she’s above cursing at him. She’s not, she just wants act like an adult to have power over him.

Ms. Crumble stares at them, possibly a little more confused, “You understand sign?”

“Eh,” Angelica waves her hand in a so-so motion, “I understand Josh at least.”

Well that confirms his theory that Angelica is learning sign. That eases some lightness into his chest. Maybe he won’t toss Angelica out the window just yet.

“Okay, so take a seat and we’ll begin,” Ms. Crumble said and the conference continues as per usual.

Biology isn’t Josh’s strong suit, neither is it for Angelica as they go over previous assignments marked in both reds and greens. He expects side glances or little disappointed sighs from Angelica, something his dad would often do at these parts but Angelica isn’t a father.

She’s a young genius who carefully listens to everything Ms. Crumble explains about Josh’s grades and what’s in the curriculum that could help boost up his grade in the future.

It kind of hits Josh that while he’s been to plenty of teacher conferences, this might be Angelica’s first time talking to a teacher who’s not lecturing her. Angelica eats up everything Ms. Crumble says when she goes off topic about future biography lessons.

Overall it’s not a bad experience, just a little unexpected as Josh simply stays quiet and lets the ladies talk.

“Ms. Crumble, this has been enlightening,” Angelica raises her nose at him, “So many errors is unbecoming for Mr. Wheeler.”

Maturely, Josh scoffs, _‘You’re unbecoming.’_

She kicks his shins.

He elbows her arm.

“Kids,” Ms. Crumble warns and looks shocked when the two actually stop, both pouting just a little. She coughs to regain her thoughts, “Josh, while your grades aren’t in extreme danger, I have to remind you that if your point average slips you might lose your spot on the cheer team.”

Josh sinks in his seat, completely aware. Demi admitted to her parents cutting a deal with Principal Burr or something so she’s safe. As for Josh, he doesn’t have rich parents. Hell he doesn’t see his either of his parents.

Cheerleading is what got him a lot of chances to make friends with Victoria and Veronica and he doesn’t want to stop it. This weird thing became important to him.

Angelica sees this too and she assures, “I’ll straighten him up, Ms. Crumble, just leave it to me.”

Logic is telling Josh to throw himself out the window before Angelica gets her claws into him. Yet he’s a little awed at her. She was once so adamant on getting him away from the cheerleaders and now she’s offering her help.

_‘What are you planning?’ _He asks and hopes his smile doesn’t reveal how terrified he is.

“Trust me,” she places a hand over her heart, “I can tutor you.”

“Uh,” Josh gulps, _“On bio?”_

She falters, fiddling with her gel pen, “Well, that isn’t my expertise but I can definitely be better at it than you.”

Josh should feel insulted by the fact that this little girl is smarter than him but he isn’t. Honestly he’s pretty immune to how much of a genius and book smart Angelica is. Just yesterday she popped popcorn kettle using only loose wires of a game cube.

Yeah the snack tasted like shit but he’s not going to waste popcorn.

“I do have tutoring lessons,” Ms. Crumble suggested meekly, “Well no one really comes by so um, and I get that cheerleading is important to you Josh but,” a unreadable expression glosses over her eyes. The teacher’s posture slumps just a bit, “I’d appreciate it if you really at least try.”

Josh doesn’t immediately understand her words, her voice sounding hopeless and defeated. Maybe she practiced all these suggestions onto other students that never came for tutoring. He wouldn’t be the first student to flunk biology but he would just be another tally onto Ms. Crumble’s burdens or disappointments.

He hates being a burden. His medical bills stacked upon his parents, his mom used his accident against his father, and now his dad won’t answer any of his text messages.

Hasn’t Josh been trying hard enough to have a normal life?

Cheerleading, befriending Eli and Wesley, he and Angelica not causing bodily harm or psychological damage at each other, Josh has been doing but try everything to have a better life.

He has friends, a lot more than ever in Canada, but where are his parents?

One parent is across the border with guilt while the other is hours away doing some job that’s apparently more important than parent-teacher conferences.

Ms. Crumble still has that wobbly, sad look on her face, so similar to the last day Josh saw his dad.

_‘I’ll try.’_ Josh’s hands move before he can even reconsider or regret. He winces at the adult’s confusion.

Before he dares open his mouth, anxious over his voice, Angelica pats his arm, repeating, “I’ll try.”

Huh.

Accepting her help, Josh continues, _‘What time are your tutoring lessons?’_

A wide smile grows on Ms. Crumble as they arrange a schedule. He has to ask if Veronica would be available if needed but Angelica factored in herself by saying it would be easy for her to get a visitor pass or simply walk into campus for lessons during lunch or before cheer practice.

Once that’s done, Angelic dutifully reminds Josh they should head over to the next conference.

“Wait,” Crumble calls, a nervous tick in her hands as she wrings them out.

Josh watches with great surprise as her nervous hands move in slow but fluid motions.

_“You are a C student but a good kid,”_ she says with her signs, a little sloppy or too fast but it’s enough to hit Josh with an intense emotion.

This is something Josh didn’t know he wanted, an adult actually trying to talk to him without needing post-it notes.

_‘Thank you,’_ Josh signs because he knows for sure his voice will crack much to his embarrassment.

“Bye Ms. Crumble!” Angelica shouts, linking arms with Josh as they leave the classroom. In the hallway, she grins at him, “She’s nice.”

Josh nods, _‘Yeah, she is.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup, it's been a while and who knows, the apocalypses may be just around the corner
> 
> ...um yeah, just stay safe yall
> 
> anyway, i've been preoccupied by my other fandoms and homework and so updates will be sporadic as usual.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
